The Hunger Games!
by TheHungerGames5634
Summary: A love rectangle. Katniss 3 Gale, Gale 3 Madge, Madge 3 Peeta, Peeta 3 Katniss. Still a Hunger Games each year. They are not even at the 74th Hunger Games. Who is she going to pick, Gale or Peeta? Will she become the new Mrs. Mellark or Mrs. Hawthorne? Review what you think it should be!


**Please Review and let me know if I should keep writing. And also give me ideas in your reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Part 1 Katniss' POV:**

So I wake up to a terrifying scream. It was my sister Prim. She had a dream that she was at the reaping and when Effie went to the ladies bowl, she picked out the name, **"Primrose Everdeen!" **Then she wakes up screaming.

"It's going to be okay, your names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you." I told her

"Will you sing to me?"

I nodded

"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow." I sang

Prim smiles and starts to sing along

"Okay**, **I will be back, I'm gonna go out. So try and get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Love you!"

I kiss her on the forehead and she smiles

"Meow!" Buttercup hisses

As I walked through the door I couldn't get the thought of it being Reaping Day. So I am making my way to the fence that borders District Twelve, go through the gate and start walking down the grassy meadow.

**In the woods**

So I walk to the tree-trunk where I hide my bow and quiver full of arrows. I see the fist deer that I have seen in one year.

"What are you going to do with that when you kill it?" Gale purposly shouted to make me miss

I tried to shoot the deer but it ran and I acually hit it!

"Thanks, for thee perfect shot!" I shouted at him

"I expected you to miss, but your welcome."

He pulls out two loaves of warm bream and some milk, our breakfast.

We eat the warm, tasty smelling bread and drink the milk.

"We could do it you know, run off, live in the woods, we could make a living you know."

"They'd catch us, plus I have Prim and you have your brothers." I snapped

"They can come to."

"Prim, in the woods?"

"Okay, maybe not."

"Lets go back to our houses and get ready."

"Okay, wear somthin pretty!" He joked

On my way home I have to pass the bakery, as usual i stop to sell my game to the father.

"Good Morning Miss Katniss."

I smiled as I walked to the counter.

I pull up two squirrels.

He smiles as he gives me ten dollars.

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome"

Peeta Mellark, the bakers son comes out and his mother following him.

Mrs. Mellark rolls her eyes because Mr. Mellark was buying my squirrels.

"Go Peeta, Hurry, you need to get ready!" She said as she shoved him onto their porch.

I nodd to Mr. Mellark and leave.

Then I leave there bakery, off the porch and head to the seam.

"G' Morning Sae!"

"Morning."

I look around and spot some yarn, mother could use this.

I hand her money and before I leave a pin caught my eye.

"Whats this?"

"A mockingjay pin."

I start to hand her five dollars, but she refuse.

**"**Thank you."

She nods and I head back to my house and get ready.

**The Reaping**

Prim and I get in line for finger princking, as our mother goes to the very back.

**Effie taps microphone 2 times.**

"Welcome, welcome welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capitol.

**Effie motions her hand meaning for us to look at the screen and watch the video so we do.**

"I just love that!" Effie exclaims

She smiles and starts talking again.

"Okay, it's time to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor oh representing district 12 in the 74th _annual_ Hunger Games. As usual, Ladies First!"

As she walks over to the girls bowl I can tell Prim Is worrying that she will get picked.

Her hand slowly moves around, down and a name is in her hand.

"Primrose Everdeen."

**Prims POV**

"I can't believe it, I was picked, oh my gosh!" I thought

After a few seconds I start walking very slow.

"Come on… Well come on!" Effie says into the microphone

Next thing you know I am out in the isle and the peacekeepers are about to take me to the stage.

**Katniss' POV**

"Prim, Prim, NOO NO I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER, UGH I volunteer as tribute!"

"No Katniss!"

"Prim you got to get out of here. You gotta get out of here. Prim go find mom. Go find mom Prim I'm so sorry!"

"NOOO!" Prim squeals

"It looks like we have a volunteer. District 12's very first volunteer."

I walk up onto the stage and Effie is by the stairs waiting for me.

"And what's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister wasn't it?"

"Yes." I say quietly

"But Effie, you can keep your hat." I try to give a smile after saying that.

She giggles, along with part of the other boys and girls.

"And now for the boys."

She walks over there digs through and yanks a name out. Opens it, and the name comes out.

"Peeta Mellark"

I search around and find his face. A few second later I recognize his face.

'That's the boy with the bread' I thought 'I saw him about an hour ago when I went to the bakery.'

As he walks to the stage, I recognize him so much it's like he and I were best friends. But I sat at the tree in front of the bakery and it was raining. Then his mother came out with two loaves of burnt bread and next thing you know she bangs her hand against his head. She walks back in the bakery and he rips one loaf into two pieces and throws one by one in the pig's area. He looks at me then the front door of the bakery and then he threw a burnt loaf towards me.

"Well go on you two shake hands!" And then Effie steps back once

We shake hands

"Your tributes from district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

And were brought to different rooms.

Madge is the first to enter my room.

"You got five minutes!" Exclaimed the peacekeeper.

"Okay, I'm going to give you this,"

When her hand unfolded there was a beautiful, shiny, golden mockingjay pin.

"No I cant take this, it's yours!"

"Take it! It's a gift to you." Madge Nearly says at a loud pitch.

"Okay, thank you Madge."

"Your welcome, try and win. It'll be hard not having my friend Kat not bring me strawberries!" Madge smiles

"I'll try. No promises though." I said not wanting to cry.

Madge and I hug and she leaves the room. Prim and my mother walk in next.

"You can't do this, I can train and learn stuff!" Prim said.

"That's not enough time for you Prim!"

"It might be,"

Prim gave me a hug and I stood up and walked to my mother.

"Take care of Prim and don't tone out again, I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Katniss will you try to win for me and mom?"

"Of course I'll try little duck!"

We both laugh but were interrupted be the peacekeepers.

"Times up!"

They pull Prim and mother out of the room. But I manage to get a hug and a last word to them.

"I promise!"

Then I'm alone.

Gale walks in and we have two minutes.

"You're going to win, hear me?"

"Maybe."

"Well at least try!"

"I know I will."

"See you in a couple of weeks Catnip!"

"Bye!"

_Then _I'm alone until the creepy looking Effie come to get Peeta and I. I slouch down and stuff my face in my hands. Then the flashback comes to my mind.

_"You idiot, no one is going to buy burnt bread! They want fresh bread! Feed it to the pigs!" _Mrs. Mellark hits Peeta on the side of his head. He breaks one of the loafs in half and throws the loaf in=the pig area. Then he looks over to me holding the other loaf turns around and glances at the front door then back at me. He throws the loaf out towards me. It lands about twenty feet away from the tree I was under.

I was woke back into reality by Effie shaking my shoulder.

"Get up Katniss! Now, do you want to be late!? Get up!"

"I'm up!"

"Finally! Lets go!"

**Thx for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
